


Tangled

by Peachfaerie



Series: Disney Takeovers [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the Sailor Moon Universe takes over Tangled. Let's have fun here, kids. </p><p>Usagi has been in her tower since, ever. But her mother won't let her go see the lights. So, she bargains with a thief who enters her tower. However, she's not the only one who's hiding secrets. How will she and her new friends get out of this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh…Go away, Luna…” Usagi brushed her cat aside and nestled into the pillows. The cat pawed at her face again. “Fine…I’m up. I’m up.” The teenager yawned and reluctantly got up, stretching. She stumbled over her long hair twice while going to the kitchen area. Thankfully, she didn’t fall down the stairs. “Mmf.” She ate an apple lazily. She swung open the sole window, blinking at the bright sunlight. “Yaah! Luna! Why didn’t you wake me earlier?!” Usagi zoomed around to get dressed.  
“Mrow!” The cat twitched when the night gown was thrown on her. Usagi was soon dressed in a pretty pink dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and Juliet sleeves. The dress itself was an empire-waist accented by a gold ribbon. The skirt split to reveal a white under dress that also peeked out at the neckline. “Mrow!!!” Luna screeched again when her mistress almost stepped on her.  
“Sorry, Luna!!” Usagi sat in front of her full-length mirror and started on the lengthy task of brushing her hair. As she brushed, she examined herself in the mirror. She had pure white hair that stretched about 70 feet to her own estimates. She usually put her hair in a braid, but today was special, so she was going to put it in her mother’s favorite hairstyle. She wound part of her hair into two buns on either side of her head, leaving the rest to form thick pigtails that trailed behind her. The lone mar to her snowy mane was a strand of golden hair that she tucked under the rest of her hair with a bobby pin. Her large innocent blue eyes stood out in her face. She finally finished half an hour later and started on her many chores. Three hours and six accidents later, Usagi fell asleep on her bed.

“Usagi! Let down your haaair!” The beautiful women called up. “Usagi?” A black cat appeared on the window sill. “Oh, you are kidding me. Not again.” She muttered. “Luna! Get that girl up!” Five minutes later, the petulant girl came to the window.  
“Gomen, Mother!” Usagi threw her hair down. The beautiful woman was pulled up. “Gomen, Mother. I slept in.” The girl bowed.  
“Really?” Her mother wiped a finger down the mantel piece. “And kept the house this clean? I think you’ve been working too hard.” She tapped Usagi’s nose teasingly. “Now, let’s sit down, shall we?” Usagi couldn’t help but compare herself to her mother. She was a tall beautiful woman with generous proportions. Her long silver-highlighted black tresses topped by two buns fell in waves to her ankles. She had large pale blue eyes that looked seductive. She was wearing a black V-neck dress with quarter-length puffed sleeves. Over top was a pale yellow sleeveless dress an inch shorter than her under dress. “Sing, my darling bunny.”  
“Yes, Mother.” Usagi sat obediently sat on the stool and started. Her hair started to glow as she sang.

Little Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your Powers shine  
Break the chains cast in despair  
Bring back what once was mine

Find what has been lost  
Change the Fate’s design  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was Mine

Sparkles drifted to her mother, making the wrinkles and silver disappearing. “Good girl.” The beautiful woman patted her head. “Now, in three days is your birthday. What do you want?” She smiled encouragingly, but Usagi still hesitated.  
“Well… no…” The girl trailed off uneasily.  
“Come now, tell Mother all.” Her mother smiled.  
“I want to see the stars! The ones that only come out only on my birthday!” Usagi blurted out.  
“You want to go outside? Haven’t we already talked about this?” Her mother’s eyes turned cold.  
“Well…I just want to be close enough to-“ She was interrupted by her mother’s cold voice.  
“No, Usagi! You will not go out of this tower!” The beautiful woman sighed and pulled Usagi to the full-length mirror. “Look at yourself, Usagi. You can’t even harm a fly nonetheless face the world out there. There are monsters and terrible nasty men out there! You will get mugged or kidnapped!”  
“But Mother!” Usagi’s protests were cut short when her mother squeezed her cheeks so the girl made a fish face.  
“Mother knows best dearie. Now, let’s have dinner.”

Usagi curled up with Luna in the rocking chair. “But the entire world can’t be full of monsters. There has to be decent people like us out there.” She murmured to herself. The cat licked her mistress’ face comfortingly. The girl fell asleep that way.

“C’mon! I’m the lightest!” The woman urged her companions. “Here! You can hold the bag!” She got up the ridge and helped the two men up.  
“Maybe you can be trusted.” The one with the eyepatch said.  
“Maybe. Maybe not.” The woman smirked and held up her hand. In it was the bag she handed over. “See ya.” She knocked a rock over with her foot and a pit opened under the twins.  
“Damn you, Seiya!” The two shook their hands, swearing vengeance.  
“Oi! Watch your language!” The thief disappeared into the trees. Seiya dodged an arrow and leaped into the branches. “Hah!” She hid in a fallen tree trunk. “Suckers.” She smirked as her pursuers passed her. “Yaah!” A horse had pushed itself into the trunk. “You’re kidding me. Not you again.” Seiya sweat dropped. The horse snorted. The woman chose to run for it. So the horse wouldn’t catch her, Seiya swung into the trees. She soon came to a dead end. The white horse stalked toward her, the thief back up along a tree growing on the side of a cliff.  
“Harrrumph!” The horse snorted.  
“OK…Let’s see here.” Seiya looked down and gulped. “Fine. Down we go.” She stepped off the edge and dropped like a stone. The horse stared and whinnied in disappointment when the lucky thief walked out of a pond, dripping wet. The white horse made up its mind and followed.

“Shit.” Seiya ran deeper into the hidden valley. She finally rested against an ivy wall only to fall through. “Yaak!” She thumped painfully against the ground, jarring an old leg wound that would just not heal. The thief got up, wincing, and entered the valley she had chanced upon. “Whoa…” It was something out of a fairy tale. A tall tower stood out against the peaceful little meadow. Seiya looked behind her and then looked at the building. “Might as well.”

Five minutes later, Seiya was almost up the tower, climbing with two arrows. She had gotten one arrow from her boot where it nearly pierced her heel and the other from her bag. She struggled into the window and collapsed on the floor. “Ow…” The thief rubbed her leg and got up painfully. She reached into her bag to make sure her prize was still safe. It was an intricate tiara, a gorgeous piece of work. “Hah!” Seiya felt a pain in the back of the head. Then she knew no more.

Usagi stood over the prone figure, trembling. She lowered weapon, an iron skillet she usually used for corn bread. “Eh?” She leaned over and brushed the man’s hair to the side. “Oh…” The blonde suddenly remembered what her mother had told her about men with pointy teeth and edged a lip p. She sighed in relief. Usagi decided to examine the intruder. She, the blonde realized now, was very attractive with long black hair and olive complexion. Her hair was messy and tied tightly into a long ponytail at the nape of her neck. Usagi was certain she had seen dark blue eyes earlier. She was wearing a long blue shirt that reached just below her hips and had elbow-length sleeves. Over top she wore a thin-strapped red corset. Her pants were a dove gray and were tucked into a pair of knee-length brown boots. The intruder moaned and Usagi practically threw the pan.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya shook her head, blinking away the fog. “Eh?...Yaah!” The cat jumped off her shoulder. The thief was sitting in a chair, bound tightly. “What the…Hair?” Her bonds did appear to be pure white hair. She followed the two pigtails to their owner, a pretty young woman. “Er…Is that your cat?” Seiya nodded to the black cat.  
“Yes…” The pretty girl was clutching a pan to her chest which made Seiya wonder aout her state of mind. “Why?”  
“The cat’s staring at me.” The said animal ignored her in favor of the warm hearth. The girl giggled.  
“Luna does seem almost human, huh?” She visibly relaxed, letting her arms fall to her lap.  
“Any chance you’d let me go?” Seiya grinned hopefully.  
“No.” The girl tensed again.  
“Please?”  
“I said no.”  
“…” They had a staring match for three minutes. Finally, Seiya sighed. “I didn’t want to do this…” The girl just stared at her, confused by the look.  
“What is that-Oh!” She snapped her fingers in realization. “I get it! You’re doing the puppy dog look!”  
“No! I’m doing the smolder!” The thief twitched.  
“Puppy!” The girl pouted. Seiya stared at her, open-mouthed. “What?”  
“You…are ridiculously cute when you do that.” She explained, shaking her head.  
“Arigato? ...I think. What are you doing here anyhow?” The girl folded her legs Indian style.  
“Um…” Seiya had to think of what to tell her. “I was escaping from these people who wanted to take me dead or alive?”  
“Why would someone do that?” The white-haired girl frowned.  
“I took some- Actually, that reminds me. Where is my bag?” The thief looked around frantically.  
“Oh, you mean the one with the pretty bracelet? I hid it.” The girl shrugged. “Bargaining chip.” Seiya sweat dropped. She might not know jewelry, but no one could say she wasn’t smart. “Why did you take it?”  
“Do people have to have a reason for everything?” The thief shrugged. “Who are you anyhow? And why are you locked up here?”  
“This is my home, silly! You know where people live!” The girl pouted. “I’m Usagi.”  
“Seiya Kou. Can I get free now?” Seiya made a mental note to ask Usagi not to pout at a later date.  
“No…Unless you take me to see the lights tomorrow!”  
“What?! Didn’t you just hear me?! People are trying to- uhh…” Usagi’s eyes went huge and her lower lip was trembling. “Don’t you dare. NO. I am not falling for that.”

“Ready, Odango?” Seiya looked up at the trembling girl.  
“Yeah, just give me a second.” Usagi blinked. “What did you just call me?!” She jumped down, swinging on her long hair. “That was fun!” For some reason, she had brought the bag along, though the bunny had explained she had hidden the ‘pretty bracelet’.  
“C’mon. Let’s get going.” Seiya rolled her eyes when Usagi clamped onto her arm when one of her namesakes came up to investigate them.

“Ah, the Ugly Duckling! I rather like the smell. It’s part man smell and part really bad man smell.” Seiya said enthusiastically as they entered the inn. She had hoped to get rid of the clingy bunny. Her clutch was painful. “Barte-“ The thief was slammed against one of the supporting columns.  
“Doesn’t this chick look familiar, boys?” One particularly nasty man with a hook grinned.  
“Now, boys. I think you have the wrong-“ Seiya gulped when the hooked man slammed a wanted poster by her ace. She edged a finger and sweat dropped. “Oh c’mon! They never get my nose right!”  
“Yep, it’s Kou. Somebody got an officer!” A weasel-like man shouted.  
“No!!!” The rough men turned to Usagi who was sitting on the floor where she was pushed in the commotion. She had tears in her big eyes and her lip was trembling. “Please…I need Seiya to help me achieve my dream!” She sniffed. The men looked at each other.  
“I think she’s….crying.” The statement caused the men, leaving Seiya free.  
“You’re a woman! Take care of her!” The hooked man hissed.  
“What even?” Seiya sweat dropped and Usagi giggled, drying her tears.

“Usagi! Let down your haaair!” Usagi’s mother trilled. “Usagi?” Again there was no answer, and no sight of Luna. “Luna?! Usagi?!” She waited, but still received no reply. She ran to a stone filled doorway and hurried to empty it. An hour later, a stone lurched upward in the main chamber and up came the dusty form of the beautiful woman. “Usagi?!” She ran to the window and flung it open. Her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper.

Going to see the lights. I’m sorry I disobeyed you, but this is  
my dream and dreams are important.  
Love, Usagi.

The beautiful woman clenched her fists in anger. Dark energy swarmed around her before destroying the room. Only the mirror survived. She stalked towards it, still furious. “You think you’re so powerful, don’t you? Well your little princess will be back in this tower before the sun sets tomorrow.” She spat angrily. For a second, a beautiful woman who could have been Usagi’s older sister or mother appeared in the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yaah!” Seiya backed up, having just woken up to a horse. “…I hope you’re here to apologize.” The horse whinned and grabbed her boot. “Yaah!”  
“Huh?’ Usagi was woken up in the commotion. She lunged forward in alarm, grabbing Seiya by the shoulders. “Let go! Luna!” The cat immediately reacted and scratched the horse’s leg. The animal backpedaled and landed on his hindquarters hard. “Oh! You’re hurt.” Usagi examined the hurt leg.  
“W-What? He tried to kill me! And you’re taking his side?!” Seiya twitched.  
“Seiya…You’re strange.” The bunny shook her head and finished wrapping her hair around the wounded leg.  
“...What are you doing anyhow?” The thief crossed her arms in a pout.  
“First promise not to freak out.” They had a staring match before Seiya shrugged and leaned back. Usagi sat down and cleared her throat.

Little Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your powers shine  
Break the chains cast in despair  
Bring back what once was mine

Find what has been lost  
Change the Fates’ design  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

The horse and the thief stared as Usagi’s hair glowed as she sang. She removed the hair and the horse stared at his healed leg. “Did you just…” Seiya stared as well. “He’s not going to get super strength in that limb, is he?” Usagi giggled in response. “Phew... How…”  
“It was something I was born with.” She explained, playing with her hair. “It… It can never be cut though or it will turn yellow and the power will fade.” She pulled out the strand of hair for Seiya to see. “A bad person tried to take some of my hair and this happened.”  
“Oh…Jeez, and all I can do is change genders.” Seiya huffed.  
“Eh?!”

“Ow…” Seiya stretched painfully. “I told you. It hurts every time I do it.” The now male groaned. The formfitting corset was tucked into the bag.  
“That’s just weird, you know.” The bunny eyed her companion from her perch on the horse, who had agreed to help them see the lights. His name seemed to be Artemis.  
“Says the girl with magical hair.” Seiya rolled his eyes. Usagi stuck her tongue out.

Seiya blinked at Usagi. She had somehow managed to get a dance started in the square during a time meant for mourning. The bunny grabbed the thief and dragged him into the circle. A few hours later, they collapsed on a bench, laughing. “That was the most fun I’ve had in years!” Seiya grinned happily.  
“I know, right?” Usagi giggled. Then she caught sight of the mural above them. “Who are these people?” It was of a couple and their baby daughter. The man had bright orange hair that swallowed his face and merry green eyes that twinkled happily. The woman was gorgeous and the epitome of elegance. Her lavender hair was in Usagi’s hairstyle, the buns a bit bigger. Her silver eyes seemed to look in your very soul. The baby was probably about 1 and beautiful. Her white hair was in a pair of buns like her mother and was laughing at something.  
“That’s the royal family, King Opheron, Queen Selene, and their baby daughter, the Princess Serenity.” Seiya explained. “They are the reason for the lights. When the queen and princess disappeared, the king ordered a lantern festival each year on the date of the princess’ birthday to call them home.”  
“Oh…” Usagi continued to look sadly at the mural. Seiya grabbed her hand.  
“C’mon, it’s almost time.” He smiled.

“Here you go, Artemis. Don’t worry. I only stole some of them.” The thief grinned at the horse’s expression. “I was just joking!” Usagi giggled and the boat left the pier. Seiya rowed to the center of the lake by the time night fell.  
“Why are we here?” The bunny asked, leaning forward in anticipation.  
“I figured that if it’s your first time, you might as well have the best seat in the house.” Seiya explained. Usagi gasped when the lanterns started lifting off.  
“They’re so pretty…” The boat was soon surrounded by the lanterns. “…What do you do when your dream has been fulfilled?” She asked after a while.  
“Get a new one, I suppose.” Seiya shrugged, gazing fondly at the girl, no, woman who had grown on him. Usagi reached into the bag and pulled out the tiara after some fumbling. “What…?”  
“There’s a secret panel in the bottom.” Usagi explained. The thief looked at the item. “Here, thank you.” She held it out. Seiya pushed her hand aside.  
“I don’t need it, just you.” He leaned forward and caught Usagi’s lips with his own. She sighed and kissed him back softly. The two were unconscious to the fact that the waters were stirring despite the lack of a breeze. They screamed as the lake exploded. The boat tipped over, spilling them into the water. “Odango!” Seiya grabbed onto the struggling bunny and swam to the shore. “You OK?” She nodded.  
“What is that thing?” Usagi gaped at the huge monster. The thief’s eyes widened in recognition.  
“It can’t be…” He whispered. The snake-like monster turned into dark particles and rushed past them. The particles formed a familiar figure on the shore in front of the two.  
“Usagi darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Usagi’s mother smiled coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mother?” Usagi gaped. Seiya stared at the bunny in shock.  
“’Mother’?! Nehelenia is your mo- Oh, shit.” Pieces fell in place. “You’re the princess.”  
“What?” She stared in confusion at the thief.  
“Very good, commoner.” Nehelenia flipped her hair. “Yes, Usagi is the lost Princess Serenity.”   
“Me? But, but… You’re not my mother?” Usagi was completely shocked.  
“No, but I am your aunt. I trapped that damned Selene in the looking glass. Rather an ironic but fitting end.” Nehelenia smirked caustically. “After all, she did trap me in the same mirror.”  
“Yeah! Because you tried to undermine your own sister’s rule!” Seiya got up, fire in his eyes. “You’re a witch! That’s why she couldn’t imprison you regularly!”  
“Oh please! Usagi, can you believe this trash? She was jealous!” Nehelenia sniffed snootily.  
“Why? Why should I trust anything you say?” Usagi asked, crying.  
“Excuse me?” Her aunt eyed her warily.  
“How can I trust you about anything when you’ve lied about so much?” The bunny sniffed.   
“Odango…” Seiya understood that this was tearing her apart. Nehelenia narrowed her eyes.  
“Fine. I’ll just take you with me then.” She thrust out her hand. Then Usagi sang.

Little Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your powers shine  
Break the chains cast in despair  
Bring back what once was mine

Find what has been lost  
Change the Fates’ Design  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

Her glowing hair wrapped around her aunt. The pigtails slowly constricted then retracted, revealing a pile of clothes. “Odango! What did you- Eh?” Seiya had rushed forward in shock. He peered into the center of the fine fabric. “Um…You turned her into…a baby?”  
“Uh-huh. I wanted to give her a chance.” Usagi explained wearily, smiling. Then she collapsed.  
“Odango!” Seiya caught her before she could hit the ground. “Only you, Odango.” He smiled fondly and kissed her softly on the cheek.

“Mmf.” Usagi turned over in the very comfy bed and curled into her pillow. The people surrounding the bed laughed softly. There were two women and three men, including the gender shifting thief. One of the women was Queen Selene, the same as she had looked 15 years ago. The other woman was a pretty black-haired 20-year-old. Her wavy hair hung free, the top portion constrained in a pair of heart-shaped buns. She had large red eyes and wore a yellow sundress. One of the two other men was King Opheron and the other a tall white-haired man. His straight hair reached only his shoulders and he had blue eyes.  
“Well, at least that’s one thing that hasn’t changed.” Selene smiled. The other woman harrumphed.  
“You have no idea. She’s impossible to wake up in the morning.” She flipped her hair. The white-haired man snorted.  
“You think you have it bad, Luna. Try chasing this weirdo around. He kept on slipping away.” He thumbed toward Seiya.  
“You’re welcome, Artemis.” The thief smirked. “You know, you’re pretty cool for a donkey.” Artemis was actually the guard captain and Luna was the maid assigned to Usagi, or rather, Serenity. Both were anthromorphic.  
“I’m a stallion, you idiot!” Artemis twitched.  
“Ahem.” Selene held a finger to her lips, smiling. The two had the decency to look ashamed. Opheron laughed and clapped Seiya on the shoulder.  
“You, my boy, have my full permission to marry my daughter, even if you are a thief.” The king winked. The said thief raised an eyebrow.  
“Even if I was born a girl? Gendermorphic.” Seiya explained, smirking. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the bed.  
“He better, or I’d run away with you.” Usagi murmured, snuggling into her lover’s lap.  
“There you go, sweetie. You better not spoil their happiness.” Selene warned, smirking. She knew far too well her husband’s over protectiveness.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Opheron sighed reluctantly.


End file.
